blackgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eterni
Eterni is one of the three romanceable characters within the Construction Route. As of Blackgate Demo version 0.49, his unique path extends through Night 5, although there is currently a bug that treats one of his question segments identically to Crome's. To have Eterni become as the player's partner, first choose "Construction Worker" when Vekk asks what the player is good at on night one. On Night 2, when the player character first visit the construction site, choose "Find someone to talk to" when prompted upon arrival at the construction site. Eterni will then be the first monster the player character meets at the construction site, and thus the monster they choose on Night 3 when asked by Decarabia. Personality Eterni holds much chagrin towards Crome for "stealing" his promotion on Night 2 during the Player Character's orientation meeting. His unique conversations on the first new nights imply he has a high opinion of himself, and claims to be well-connected throughout Blackgate. Eterni is one of the few creatures within Blackgate to not be overly scared of he player, putting his own curiosity about the Player and humans above his possible fears. He also subconsciously places himself above the Player, condescending to them frequently, which Alin notices and points out on Night 4. Eterni is also very secretive, refusing to discuss much with the player without privacy. Eterni fears and distrusts the Librarians, referring to them all as "demons". He also suspects that the Library has reason to want the Player dead. Eterni distrusts Decarabia and thinks the promotion from Night 2 was given to Crome via favoritism, rather than ability. Eterni is also very focused on getting answers and satisfying his curiosity, and is open about his desire to use the Player to accomplish it. Eterni is also shown to be rather charismatic, given his extensive knowledge of the town's back-alley deals and going-ons. He is also understanding of the character, allowing them a full view out of 'curiosity' if they chose to peek during the locker-room scene. He asks the Player to trust him and him alone, simply because of their common goals and reliance on each other in the Pit. In The Story He mentions that he knows of the Cult, going so far as offering several name-drops towards the player: Andras, Vekk, Decarabia, Beleth, and Gryz. While not going very in-depth, he mentions several spoilers towards the Player, such as Decarabia's tendency to lie, Andras's manipulation of the town and his knowing of the Player's arrival before Night 1, as well as the town's attempts to kill both himself and the Player, or rather, find out what can kill them. he also mentions Andras fast-tracking the Player through the system to get them approved, rather than risking their relocation be vetoed by another member of the Retinue. During the revelation of the origin of Edgeless Stones, Eterni is originally focused on sating his curiosity via dissection, but when he realizes it might be alive, wishes to free it. On Night 5, Eterni reveals he knows about The Watchers, including their specific symbol being found within the Pit, implying the Watchers knew what would happen to The Player and him, but not interfering or warning. He then questions if The Watchers purposefully allow The Eternal to swallow creatures in order to create more currency and Edgeless Stones. Trivia * Eterni is one of three original characters used in the game as part of the Patreon reward scheme. * Eterni was originally going to work in the Library, but was denied work there after Vincent kicked him out when he realized Eterni was "onto him". * Eterni is adept at explosives and is the only Construction partner to aid in slowing down the E-Shard, although this slightly injures the Player in the process. * From his interaction with Krane on Night 4, he mentions he has known Krane for "years". * Eterni's apartment is filled with books with notes and bookmarks, most if not all from the library. He points out that Vincent no longer cares much about late fees. * Eterni is one of the few characters to regard The Eternal as more a force of nature than outright evil. * Eterni is approximately 6’7” tall (200.7cm). Category:Characters